Montefiore Medical Center (MMC) is the University Hospital ofthe Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein) and Cancer Center (AECC). Einstein has been an NCI-designated Cancer Center that has been confinuously funded since 1972 when the NCI Cancer Center program was established. Einstein also has an NIH-designated Center for AIDS Research (CFAR). Einstein has had a long tradifion of research focused on virus-associated cancers including Cancer Center and CFAR investigators, with a particular emphasis on the role of HPV-associated cervical neoplasia. MMC includes the three divisions located in geographically different locafions in the north, west, and east Bronx; the 3 divisions include a total of 1420 in-patient beds. Each division has a dedicated inpafient oncology unit and outpatient clinics, infusion centers, satellite laboratories and pharmacies, and dedicated work areas for research associates. Clinical services are centralized in a HIV outpatient clinic located at the Moses Division of MMC, is the largest multidisciplinary and mulfispecialty adult HIV/AIDS program in New York State.